hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1891 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Collin)
The '''1891 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''was one of the least active hurricanes seasons in the atlantic basin, in history. The season started with the formation of Tropical Storm One, which was the earliest forming storm in January (later surpassed by Hurricane Alex in 2016) and ended with Tropical Storm Five dissipating on August 5. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1891 till:31/08/1891 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/1891 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:23/01/1891 till:27/01/1891 color:TS text:One (TS) from:09/06/1891 till:17/06/1891 color:C3 text:Two (C3) from:04/07/1891 till:05/07/1891 color:TD text:Three (TD) from:23/07/1891 till:27/07/1891 color:C1 text:Four (C1) from:03/08/1891 till:05/08/1891 color:TS text:Five (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/1891 till:01/02/1891 text:January from:01/02/1891 till:01/03/1891 text:February from:01/03/1891 till:01/04/1891 text:March from:01/04/1891 till:01/05/1891 text:April from:01/05/1891 till:01/06/1891 text:May from:01/06/1891 till:01/07/1891 text:June from:01/07/1891 till:01/08/1891 text:July from:01/08/1891 till:31/08/1891 text:August TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Storm One On January 23, a tropical depression formed and strengthened into tropical storm one. Tropical Storm One moved into the Gulf of Mexico and started to rapidly strengthen due to unusually warm waters. One acquired 70 MPH winds, but started to rapidly weaken as land interaction inhibited anymore intensification. One degenerated into a remnant low on January 27 and dissipated on January 28. Hurricane Two A Tropical Depression formed on June 9. The depression initially struggled to intensify, but reached an area of low wind shear and started to slowly intensify. Tropical Storm Two formed on June 10, and kept intensifying reaching hurricane status, becoming the first of the year. Two would start to rapidly intensify as it pounded The Bahamas and entered a warm pool of water. Two would go on to become the strongest storm of the year acquiring 125 MPH winds. Two would slowly weaken over the next couple of days, then would slam into the Carolinas and the East Coast. Two became a remnant low on June 17, while over land. Two's remnants would dissipate on June 19, as it headed out to sea. Tropical Depression Three A Tropical Depression existed from July 4-July 5. Not much is known about this depression as it stayed out to sea the whole 18 Hours it was a system. Three was thought to of dissipated completely on July 5, but other agencies predict it could of lasted an additional 6-12 hours as a system. Hurricane Four A Tropical Depression formed on July 23 and became Tropical Storm Four later that evening. Four quickly intensified and became a Category 1 Hurricane with 75 MPH winds because of very warm waters. High winds shear would inhibit any more development and strengthening. Four remained a Hurricane for Three days before weakening back into a Tropical Storm. Four would then recurve to sea and become a remnant-low on July 31. Four's Remnants would dissipate later the next day. Tropical Storm Five On August 3, a Tropical Depression formed and would strengthen into Tropical Storm Five. Five would struggle as it churned across the atlantic. Five would not strengthen from 40 MPH and would weaken into a remnant-low on August 5 and would dissipate later that day, ending the 1891 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Category:SnaggyFTW Category:Cyclones Category:Category 3 hurricanes Category:Category 1 hurricanes